Bloomfield launch pad
The Bloomfield launch pad is a location in Van Buren, the canceled Fallout 3 by Black Isle Studios. Layout Launch platform (H) This impressive structure houses the identical Hermes-13 and Hermes-14 space rockets (pre completing the "return all the prisoners" quest for the Big MT). Even though the space rockets and structure have been exposed to the elements for nearly two-hundred years, they have held up quite well. However, if the Prisoner has returned all the prisoners to the Big MT (quest complete), then to the east of Hermes-13 is a second launch pad scorched by what looks like a recent launch (the Hermes-14 will have launched and not be there). They will later find out that a group of NCR guys, led by Dr. Presper, commandeered Hereme-14 and launched into space. Currently, rust and creeks can be found all over the launch pad, but it seems that the foundation and structure are still intact. The only things keeping anyone from getting a closer look are the five high powered Gatling turrets surrounding the structure, the four NCR guards, and the four security robots patrolling the launch pad. Everything on Bloomfield is powered by the sub-reactor in the operations and communications building, except the turrets. The turrets are powered by their own sub-reactor underneath the center of the launch platform, as well as its own computer control system. Accessibility is nearly impossible, except for a very well trained stealthy type (read: 100% + Sneak, 100% + Science). All others will need the access override codes which can be found either in the Boulder Dome or the Reservation. Doing so (or a successful hack) would allow the Prisoner to either shut down the turrets, or reprogram them to attack the four security robots and NCR guards. After disabling the turrets, the Prisoner may follow the first level catwalk to the elevator. This elevator leads to the cockpit level and accessing catwalk. 2nd Level Catwalk and Cockpit (M) Not much happens on the catwalk to the cockpit of the space rocket. The door to enter the space rocket's cockpit can only be opened with the same code that enables launch (acquired from either Boulder Dome or the Reservation - maybe). Once inside, there is enough room for six passengers (the Prisoner may bring CNPC's). Everything about the launch and flight are automatically taken care of via the on-board computer and mission control. All they need to do is sit down and enjoy the ride. Turret Control Computer Room Should one be super-Stealth Boy, there is door that leads to a room under the launch platform that controls the five turrets. This room houses the min-sub-reactor which powers the turrets as well as a computer that controls the turrets. Should the required high skills be acquired, one may opt to power down the mini-sub-reactor to disable the turrets, reprogram the turrets to take out any perusing or potential enemies (the Rusty Hooks, Robots, NCR Guards, or any other threat that manages to follow the Prisoner into the range of the turrets), or just hack the computer to shut the turrets down. Appearances Bloomfield launch pad was going to appear in Van Buren, the canceled Fallout 3 by Black Isle Studios. Sources Bloomfield Space Center design document Category:Van Buren locations